Mamma Mia 2: The Unforgettable Anniversary
by Streeper1
Summary: I did have this in musicals, but finally decided to change the category. This is a year later and more drama comes up, can Sam and Donna handle it and still have a great anniversary? I'm no good at summmaries...
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, i've been wanting to do this for a while now and here we are! I fell in love with the movie and listen to the soundtrack all the time! Please review even if ya hate it!

Mamma Mia 2

The Unforgettable Anniversary

Prologue

"Promise you'll write." Said Donna, trying not to cry.

"I will, everyday" Sophie crossed her fingers behind her back and hugged her mother, then added, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." A few tears rolled down Donna's cheeks. Sophie walked up to Sam and said, "Take care of her…Dad." Sam felt a surge of warmth when Sophie called him dad, it was so much different than when his sons called him dad.

"I'll do my best." But they both knew Donna would never need taken care of. Sam gave Sophie a hug. Then, Sophie walked up to Bill and Harry and said while shrugging her shoulders, "This was an amazing two days."

"I would say it was rather eventful." Harry had to add in.

"Sophie, we have to go!" Yelled Sky, who had packed the bags into the boat.

"I hope we see each other again, soon." She hugged them both.

"So do I." Said Bill.

"Me too." Said Harry. Sophie made her way over to the boat, having a bit of trouble leaving her family.

"Your chariot awaits." Sky smiled and held his hand out, Sophie excepted, and stepped onto the boat. Sky started the engine and in a second, they were leaving.

"Bye." Yelled out Sophie and waved to her fathers and mother. They all waved back. When Sophie was out of sight, Sam hugged Donna, seeing she was about to burst into tears and whispered, "She'll be alright."

"I know." Donna looked into her husband's eyes, "I just can't believe she grew up so fast, my baby is all grown up." Sam gave her a kiss and Bill went up to Donna and said, "Everything was great, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so I'll be say goodbye now."

"Oh no!" Donna quickly got out of her sadness mode, "Please stay for another day or two." Donna insisted, Then adding, "And what about Rosie?"

"I'll sleep on it." Bill winked and shook Sam's hand, then said, "You're a lucky man." Then he left.

"Well, I need to get going tomorrow; work. And I made sure to be up early to not miss the ferry like last time." He looked over at Sam, who knew what he meant, "But it was a great two days and I hope to be back soon." Harry finished.

"You sure you can't stay? Even for one more day?" Asked Donna.

"I'm sure. It's time for me to get back to my life." He hugged her and shook Sam's hand, before following behind Bill. Sam turned to his wife and said, "Maybe we should be heading to bed too."

"I'm not tired at all."

"Neither am I." Replied Sam with a smirk, Donna started catching on. They walked up the path that led to the courtyard, leading them to their room. But, as they reached the courtyard, the two were surprised from behind.

"Donna!" Rosie ran up to her friend, Tanya beside her, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I went to see Sophie off." Donna defended herself, then heard Sam sigh and she gave him a give-me-a-minute look.

"Well, now that we found you, lets go party! Everyone is heading to the beach!" Tanya said, Donna took notice that Tanya was slightly drunk.

"I-" Donna thought fast, "I can't. Theirs a…big problem in my room that I _have _to deal with." Donna made a motion with her eyes pointing to Sam. The two girls caught on.

"Right!" Said Tanya, "Then we better let you go." And they turned to go to the beach, but first Rosie shouted back, "I expecting details on how you _fixed_ this problem tomorrow!" Donna laughed and turned back to Sam.

"Now, where were we?" Asked Donna.

"Right here." Sam kissed Donna, but broke when Pepper came from the kitchen yelling, "Hey, Donna, have you seen Tanya?"

"Yah, she just left to the beach." Pepper didn't even say thanks as he hurried off to find Tanya, the boy was still crazy about her.

"That's it." Sam was already sick of the interruptions.

"What's it?" But her question was answered when Sam picked her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs, then in their room.

As the two lovebirds were up stairs, Rosie and Tanya made their was back from the beach, heading to the guest room. But, as they headed to their room, Rosie whispered, "Do you hear that?" The two stopped as they heard from the window above, "_Oh Sam!"_

"Sounds like they fixed that problem." Rosie laughed.

"God. The last time I had sex…." Tanya drifted off into her past.

"Come on, I want some sleep before I wake up with a hangover."


	2. One Year Later

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know, not much happens in this chapter, but I promise something is coming up soon! Also, I'll probably be updating every Friday or sometime around that....

Chapter 1

One Year Later

"Sam!" Yelled Donna, trying to find her husband. Finally, she spotted him outside hanging a banner that read _Welcome Home Sophie!_

"Sam, I asked you to fix the door to the old goat house two hours ago." The one door to the old goat house was loose and Donna wasn't going to be happy if it fell off.

"I know." Said Sam, climbing down the latter and looking at the banner. happy with how his work, He explained to Donna, still looking at the banner, "But, you also asked me to hang decorations, unclog the toilet in the guest room, and take down the laundry." He turned to his wife and continued, "If you see, I hung the banners and the bathroom in the guest house is working perfectly."

"And the laundry?" Asked Donna.

"Will be down after I fix the door." Sam gave his wife a kiss before going off to the old goat house. Donna smiled to herself, wondering how lucky she was yo have Sam, and walked into the kitchen. All of her workers were busy doing something, but then she realized that she was wrong, not all of them were, "Where's Pepper?" Asked Donna to the women beside her, who was chopping onions.

"He went to help two women and two men that just arrived on a boat." Donna was already running out of the room down to the dock when she heard two women, knowing it could only be her best friends; Tanya and Rosie. When she reached the dock she found Rosie, Bill, and Harry outside of the boat, waiting for Tanya, who was stepping gracefully out of the boat with the help of Pepper, Donna took notice to Tanya wearing her Stilletos.

"You're here!" Yelled Donna as she ran up to them, but stopped as she saw Rosie and Tanya, who was finally out of the boat, make their positions. Donna did the sam.

"For one night!" Yelled out Rosie

"And one night only." Tanya followed.

"Donna and The Dynamos!" They all yelled together, then rushed into each others arms, giggling with excitement.

"They never changed." Whispered Bill to Harry. After a minute, the girls huddled together and did their small dance.

"Dynamos, Dynamites, sleep all day and _whoaabboo_ all night!"

Harry and Bill walked up to the three ladies when they were done with their small reunion.

"Good to say you again, Donna." Harry gave her a hug.

"You too." Donna gave him a hug and said, "Thanks so much for coming!"

"And miss seeing Sophie? Never." Harry smirked.

"And what about me?" Joked Donna, placing her hands on her hips.

"You too. By the way, happy anniversary."

"Thanks," Donna looked over at Bill and said, "And it's good to see you too."

"Always a pleasure." Replied Bill, giving Donna a hug.

"Hands off, this man's taken." Laughed Rosie, who went up to Bill and gave him a kiss.

"I remember just a year ago you saying you were a lone wolf." Tanya reminded Rosie.

"And Donna said she was happy that her sex life was over, next thing you know she's married."

"Honey, you don't have to have sex when your married." Tanya pointed out, she remembered her last mariage for a moment.

"I hate to bother," Harry interupted, "But I would like to freshen up…."

"Right." Donna almost forgotten, "Well, I wasn't sure if you were staying on Bill's boat with him, then Rosie with Tanya in the guest room. Or Tanya in the guest room, you in a guest room, and Rosie and Bill on the boat."

"I'll stay in the guest room with Tanya," Rosie shrugged, "the men can be on the boat."

"You sure?" Asked Donna.

"Yeh," Rosie walked past Donna and Tanya, starting up the hill, while yelling, "And now I want a drink."

"I second that." Said Tanya, nobody was surprised. As they were walking up to the guest room, the men went onto the boat, and Pepper followed the women with their bags.

"So how are you and Sam?" Asked Tanya, "Are you two the perfect couple or ready to cut off his head?"

"I thinks she's asking because none of her marriages lasted over a year." Said Rosie.

"I am not." The two hinted some anger is Tanya's voice, "I just want to know what is going on with you two. You did get married quickly."

"I wouldn't call us the perfect couple," Donna answered after a moment, "But we're not cutting at each other's heads...we do fight every chance we get." Donna laughed.

"You make it sound like you're fighting on purpose." Said Tanya.

"Well, making up can be fun." Donna rolled her eys, hoping Rosie and Tanya understood and, of course, they did. Now reaching the op of the hill, they three, with Pepper following behing, made their way to the guest room.

"These shoes are killing me!" Tanya wined, stopping to massage her feet.

"You think she would learn to stop wearing them up here." Whispered Rosie to Donna, then continued walking to the guest room. Donna followed Rosie.

"I heard that!" Shouted back Tanya, who started walking again.

"Good. Maybe you'll remember it for next time." Yelled back Rosie, who was entering the guest room, Donna right behind her and Tanya running behing her, Pepper slowly made his way to them.


	3. Where's Sky

A/N: Thanks guys for the update and because I didn't update friday, I'm putting up 2 chapters. Plus I think this chapter is a bit boring.... Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Where's Sky?

Sam had just put the finishing touches on the door and checked to make sure it was sturdy. Glad with the door, he went inside to put away the tools when a knock came from behind, he turned around and Sophie was standing at the doorway. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down, her eyes sparkled, but she looked different, more mature.

"Sophie!" Sam was stunned. Sophie smile was so big, it looked like she was going to break her jaw. She ran up to her step-father and hugged him. He hugged her back. When they broke he said, "You…look so beautiful."

"You're being too nice." Sophie felt herself blush for a moment.

"You also look so much like your mother."

"Well, thank you." Sam and she started walking out of the old goat house, and sat down on a bench outside.

"So, how are things around here?" Sophie asked, looking around the place.

"Your mother and I fight non-stop, the hotel is falling apart, and everyone is busy doing something at all hours of the day. I would say things are normal." They laughed then Sam asked, "Where's Sky?"

"Oh." She made it sound like a subject she didn't want to discuses, "He's somewhere. I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean _not sure_?" Asked Sam, but before she could answer, Bill and Harry came from no where.

"Sophia!" Bill shouted and Sophie ran up to them, giving them each a hug and saying their hellos.

"You're the only person I know that calls me by my real name." Sophie pointed out to Bill.

"You look so much like your mother." Said Harry.

"I've been told that a lot recently." She looked over at Sam. He came over to the men and Sophie. He shook their hands saying hello.

"So how's the place holding up?" Asked Bill, "Business doing well?"

"It's hard to say. Sometimes things are crazy around here, other times it's…not."

"How are you doing on money?" Asked Harry, "Because if you need a lone…."

"No, we're doing fine, anyway, Donna would never except money. After our wedding I sold my business and my house to live here. The money from that is enough and we have plenty from the villa."

"Then, we can ask, how are the two lovebirds?" Asked Harry.

"Fine. We're at each other's heads all day and if she doesn't have me doing one thing, then she's making me do something else." Joked Sam. "But enough about Donna and me, what's going on with you?"

"Same as usual," Started Harry, "I go to work and come home, but ever now and then I try to do something…spontaneous."

"Didn't you _meet_ someone up here last year?" Asked Bill.

"Yes, but long distant relationships are hard for me with my work."

"Talking about long distant relationships," Sophie smiled at Bill, he knew what she was talking about.

"Rosie and I are fine." Bill started, "We are having a tough relationship, me living somewhere different every week, her in London, we don't get to visit often, but I'm thinking about changing that…possibly tonight."

"As in?" Asked Sophie, she had an idea.

"You'll see, tonight." And they left it at that.

"By the way," Harry looked at Sophie, "Where's Sky?"


	4. What Are We Going To Do?

A/N: yay! another chapy! Please review!

Chapter 3

What are we going to do?

The place looked a little different from last time. It was a bit more modern and didn't look like the roof was going to fall on their heads at night.

"Well, here you are." Donna sighed, looking around the place.

"Did you change it?" Asked Tanya, "Something feels different."

"Could be because I have Sam to push around all day doing chores." Laughed Donna. Pepper put the bags at the side of the door and was starting to leave. Rosie, who had flopped onto the bed, called, "Mind getting me a drink, I'm in the mood for a tequila."

"I'll just have whiskey on ice." Said Donna, flopping on the bed beside Rosie.

"Sure," Pepper went up to Tanya asking, "And what may I serve the beautiful lady?"

"Just get me something strong and go play with your action figures, little boy." Pepper left to get the drinks, not saying another word.

"Does that boy still have a crush on you?" Asked Rosie, as Tanya went to get her bags and place them on the bed.

"Looks so." Sighed Tanya.

"Thanks for the help." Tanya took notice that her friends laying on the bed as she put away clothing out of her bag. Rosie stayed put and Donna got up, grabbed a bag, but almost fell to the ground carrying it over, When she sat it on the bed she asked, "What did you bring, rocks?"

"No, actually," Tanya opened up the bag and took out a bottle and gave it to Donna, "It's an anniversary present."

"What!" She looked at the bottle, "You didn't have to get me anything." But her friends noticed the huge smile on her face when she read, "This is a bottle of scotch…forty years old!"

"It shouldn't be a big surprise that she got you some type of alcohol." Laughed Rosie.

"At least I got her something at all." Tanya put her hands on her hips.

"I got her something, but she can't have it until the day of her anniversary."

"I think we can open this up tonight." Donna put the bottle on the bedside table.

"So, are there going to be any good looking Greek men at this party tonight?" Asked Tanya, sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were done looking for husband number four." Said Rosie.

"It seems everyone here as either a spouse or dating someone, and you never know. By the way, are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?" Tanya looked over at Rosie.

"Who knows." Rosie looked unpleased with the subject, "I've been dating the man for a year now and it seems we don't spend a minute together." Then a smirk came across her face, "But a month after Donna's wedding, we spent a month on his boat together, just the two of us."

"You sly girl." Laughed Tanya. Pepper came in with the drinks.

"Oh thank god for this." Said Rosie, taking her drink.

"Thank you Pepper." Said Donna, taking her drink, but just setting it down for now.

"No problem." He smiled, "And I think you should know, I saw Sophie near the old goat house." Donna was already up and leaving, with her drink still in the room.

"Wait up!" Yelled Tanya and she and Rosie ran behind their friend. Pepper had walked out of the guest room, watching the women run, or just Tanya run. Donna saw her daughter talking to her three fathers.

"Honey!" Said Donna and Sophie turned around. Donna felt like time froze for a second. Sophie was so beautiful and Donna could only see how she wasn't a child anymore.

"Mom!" Sophie ran up to her mom and hugged her tight. Donna couldn't stop smiling.

"I missed you so much!" Whispered Donna in her daughter's ear.

"You too." Sophie whispered back. When they broke, Tanya and Rosie caught up.

"Aunt Rosie!" Sophie gave Rosie a huge.

"Look at you!" Rosie took a look at Sophie, "I say it every time I see you, you get more beautiful every time!"

"You're all being too nice." Said Sophie. "Aunt Tanya!"

"She remembers me!" Tanya smiled and hugged Sophie.

"Of course I do." Sophie turned back to her mother and said, "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Thanks." Sam came over and put his arms around his wife.

"Before I forget, did you fix the door." Donna asked her husband.

"Yes."

"And the laundry?"

"I'll do it later." Sam started to fell like a teenager with all these chores.

"Fine." Donna rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, what's in store for tonight?" Asked Sophie.

"Just a small welcome home party." Said Donna.

"To your mother, a small party means over fifty people, load music, and tons of drinking." Tanya informed.

"Mom." Sophie looked at Donna, "I don't need a party."

"Yes you do. I haven't seen you for a whole year." Donna looked around for a moment then asked, "Where's Sky?"

"I asked her that too." Said Harry, "She hasn't answered it yet."

"He's…somewhere." Sophie shrugged her shoulders and hoped that would be the end of the subject.

"What's somewhere?" Asked Donna, getting concerned.

"Truthfully, I have no idea where he is." Sophie tried to smile.

"Is he on the island?" Asked Sam.

"Of course he is." Donna hit Sam, "What kind of question is that?"

"No." Sophie sighed.

"What?" Donna twirled around to her daughter.

"No." Sophie repeated, "He isn't on the island and…I don't care."

"Did you too fight?" Asked Donna, she looked over Sophie with concern.

"Sort of…look, it's very confusing, so, if you don't mind, I think I should unpack." Sophie went over to the goat house, took her bag that held her luggage, and walked past the group of adults, to her room. Donna gave Sam a look, which Rosie and Tanya also saw, it was her we-need-to-talk look and so they decided the two need to be alone.

"Bill, why don't we go for a walk?" Rosie asked her boyfriend.

"Why not?" Bill smiled and the two left.

"Umm…" Tanya then said, "Harry, can you help me unpack?" Harry realized what the two girls were doing and answered, "Sure." When Donna and Sam were alone, Donna turned to him and said, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Sam saw Donna about to argue, then he added, "She's a grown adult that can solve this by herself. If she needs your help, she will ask."

"I know my daughter, she's probably already made a mess of their relationship."

"How do you know that? You thought she would be mortified to meet her real father, and she ended up trying to find him."

"But, she handled that wrong too, going behind my back, inviting her possible fathers, thinking she will know who her dad is the second she looks at him!" Donna then added, "Not that it was also a good thing that happened for us."

"Please, let her handle this herself."

"But what if she screws this relationship up?" Asked Donna.

"Then she will be the one that did it, not you." Sam saw his wife becoming a angry, "Promise you'll not do anything."

"I promise." Donna mumbled then said, "Now you have time to do the laundry." And with that, she left.


	5. Girl Talk

Ok, i know this chapter is extemley short, but soon there will be longer ones....

Chapter 4

"Thanks for the help." Said Tanya, laying a purple dress she was going to wear tonight on the bed.

"No problem at all." Harry then regretted this, he opened up the luggage to find her undergarments. Trying his best to not think that he's putting away Tanya's underwear, he said, "I wonder what happened to Sky and Sophie."

"Probably just a small fight." Tanya took out all her face creams, makeup, and hair supplies and put them in the bathroom.

"Probably." Harry continued putting away some clothing. "Are we going to have a performance from Donna and the Dynamos tonight?"

"Of course. That is, if I can still fit into my boots." She took out the huge silver boots and put them by the side of the bed.

"And can I know what you're singing now or is it a surprise?" Asked Harry, happy that all undergarments were away and he moved onto putting away a ton of expensive looking dresses, probably Tanya's.

"It's a surprise." Tanya sat down and took a long sip of her drink. Harry quickly finished and stood against the wall.

"Here," She handed him Donna's drink, seeing it untouched, "Take some, I always hated drinking alone."

"Thanks," Harry accepted the drink, after taking a small sip, he asked, " So how are you? Any boyfriends?"

"Nope." Tanya then added, "Do you still have a boyfriend?" It just hit Tanya that she is having girl talk with Harry.

"Nah." Harry took another sip. They chatted for about another ten minutes, then went to find Donna and Sam to help get ready for the party.


	6. Promise Me

I know, in this chapter i made Bill a bit sappy...and if you haven't noticed, I'm a BillxRosie fan! (They're just too funny as a couple!)

Chapter 5

Rosie and Bill made their way to the beach and walked along the sand, at some point the two were holding hands.

"Who knew Sky and Sophie would do something like this." Bill was a bit disappointed to see Sophie without Sky.

"What? Have a fight?" Rosie laughed, "Every couple fights."

"But normally every couple makes up after. I think Sophie left him." Bill pointed out.

"Damn, I hate it when you're right." Rosie sighed, for once in her life she was being serious.

"And they seemed so in love."

"Anything can happen to any couple."

"Promise me," Bill stopped walking, as did Rosie, and continued, "no matter what, you won't leave me."

"It should be you promising," Rosie playfully whacked Bill, "you're the one who made me dance on a table and fall off a building for some attention." Rosie was back to herself.

"Then I promise." Bill chuckled.

"I do too…for some silly reason, I love you." She gave him a kiss, then Bill said, "By the way, if you ever want to dance on a table for me again, I won't mind."

"You wish." They laughed, and started to walk back. Rosie went to find Donna, who was peeling potatoes in the kitchen, and Bill left to hang out on his boat.


	7. A Drink

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Sophie walked away from the adults with her bag. She headed into the one house, up the stairs, and into her room, it was exactly the same as she left it, except for her two best friends sitting at the end of her bed.

"You're here!" Sophie dropped her bag and ran over to Ali and Lisa. They jumped in a circle, then they started clapping and singing, "We're Sophie, Ali, Lisa, we're the greatest best of friends!"

"I'm strong!"

"I'm tall!"

"I'm tiny!"

"And we're gonna rock this place!" They all shouted together.

"I had no idea you were going to be here!" Sophie hugged them tight.

"Your mom invited us." Ali explained.

"Well, thank god your here, because I need to talk to someone."

"Don't tell me you found someone else that could be your possible father." Lisa joked.

"It's about Sky." The friends noticed her serious tone and sat down.

"Uh oh." Ali slipped out and looked over at Lisa.

"I have no idea what happened!" Sophie paced around the room, "Just a month ago I told Sky I was ready to go to collage, for art,-"

"Really?" Lisa interrupted.

"That's fantastic!" Ali added.

"Anyway," Sophie continued with her story, "Sky wasn't done with his _adventure,_" Sophie rolled her eyes at the word,_ "_around the world and finding himself. Next thing I know, I'm on my way here and he's off to who knows where."

"You two broke up." Lisa gasped.

"I even gave him back the ring." Sophie kept her voice strong, but somewhere inside her she wanted to cry her eyes out. She held out her hand to show her engagement ring gone.

"What!" Ali stood up to comfort her friend, even though it looked as though she didn't need it, "But you said he was the one, I don't get it."

"He said we had different paths in mind and they go opposite directions." Sophie sat down.

"Poor thing." Ali then had an idea, "Lets get a drink."

"You always know what I need," Sophie let out a laugh as her friends pulled her up and took her to the bar downstairs, to find Pepper there.

"Hello ladies. What can I serve you today?" Pepper smiled.

"I don't want anything." Said Lisa.

"Sophie needs the strongest thing you've got and I want something sweet," Ali smirked.

"Coming up," Pepper gave Ali a wink then turned around to make the drinks. He handed Sophie a brown colored drink and a pink drink with fruit to Ali.

"Tell me if it's sweet enough." Pepper leaned over to Ali. She took a sip and smiled at him.

"Perfect." Lisa and Sophie looked at each other, both realizing Ali was flirting like a school girl.


	8. I Have An Idea

i know it's a bit short still, but what i'm trying to do is seperate the chapters like scenes from a movie...i hope that makes sense.

Chapter 7

Rosie walked into the kitchen, no one was there, but Donna in the corner, pealing a sack of potatoes. When ever Donna had her mind on something, she tried to occupy herself like this.

"Pealing potatoes isn't going to help you. How are things?" Asked Rosie to her best friend.

"Horrible." Donna sighed, she put the potato and knife down, knowing Rosie was right, "I know Sophie won't tell me what happened if I asked her, but I can't just ignore it."

"So what happened?" Asked Tanya as she walked in the kitchen with a smile, until she saw the look on Donna's face.

"So far, we reached horrible." Rosie gestured to Tanya to help out.

"It can't be that bad." Tanya sat down next to Donna and placed an arm around her. Rosie went to Donna's other side.

"What should I do?" Donna looked over at her friends for advice.

"Nothing." Rosie blurted out, Tanya agreed.

"I can't!"

"You mean you don't want to." Donna knew that Tanya was right, "Just let Sophie take care of it, she's responsible."

"Look, Chiquitita, we don't even know what happened, it could have been a fight about…what to eat for dinner." But, they all knew this was much more serious than a small fight.

"That's it," A small idea popped into Donna's head. She stood up and looked over at her confused friends, "I know I can't ask Sophie what happened, so I'll ask Ali and Lisa!"

"No." Tanya put her foot down. She stood up in front of Donna and put her hands on her hips, "Snooping behind your own daughter's back by asking her friends, that's terrible…and how can Sophie trust you if she finds out."

"Then what should I do?" Asked Donna. Neither answered.

"Fine, do it." Rosie rolled her eyes, Tanya gave her a your-crazy look, " Just wait until tomorrow, let's have fun tonight."

"Might as well." Donna sighed. She looked out the door of the kitchen and saw two men hanging lights. Donna walked out the door, yelling about the lights not being right. Rosie was walking out the door too, but Tanya stopped her, "Why did you tell her that?"

"To get her mind off of Sophie and Sky until we can think of something to do with her."

"Ooo!" Tanya started to realize her friends plan, "I'm liking this." They left the kitchen toward Donna.

"Donna, you need to relax!" Rosie pulled her friend away from the man she was talking to about the lights. Tanya smiled at the man before leaving with her friends.

"I'll relax later, right now I need to help with the party!" But, Donna didn't pull away from her friend that led her away from the courtyard.

"They don't need your help and you always complained about working all day anyway." Tanya reminded Donna.

"But-" Donna tried to defend herself.

"No buts, we're taking you to the beach and that's the end of it!" Rosie knew Donna couldn't think of anything to get herslef out of this.

"Oh good, I need to work on my tan," Tanya looked over her arm.

"Oh shut up, we all know your tan is from a can!" Rosie told Tanya, Donna laughed so hard she snorted.

"Fine, I'll go, just let me get changed," Donna left to her room and slipped into a one piece bathing suit. It was a simple dark green with white tropical flowers. She grabbed a straw hat and sun block. When she reunited with Tanya and Rosie, they were dressed too. Tanya in her usual, expensive, red bathing suit and Rosie in a loose blue shirt and slacks. They left to the beach, laughing the entire time down there. The beach was practically empty. They stayed there for about two hours before leaving to get dressed for the party.


	9. You Miss Him Don't You

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not getting this chapter sooner, but my computer just shut down and we had to order some new part that took forever to come and so on... so here is chapter 9 and as so many requested, I tried my best to make the chapter longer.

Chapter 9

Sam wasn't even halfway through the laundry when Harry walked by.

"Need some help?" Asked Harry, starting to take down laundry before an answer.

"Thanks." Sam turned to Harry, then continued to fold a sheet.

"No problem." Harry pulled down another piece of laundry. "So how is she?"

"Donna? She wants to find out what happened and solve it." Sam let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Donna, always trying to fix things," Harry laughed too, then he changed the subject, "I was told their will be a performance from Donna and the Dynamos night."

"Yeh." Sam laughed.

"Maybe that'll cheer Sophie up." Harry suggested.

"I hope, but she seems alright to me, it's Donna I'm worried about."

"I'm going fishing for a while, anyone want to join me?" Asked Bill, who just arrived.

"Can't, Donna wants the laundry down, then I need to go to the main land." Sam had been hoping to go into town a few days ago, but Donna always needed him to help out, so he wasn't going to give up his plans.

"Need help?" Asked Bill, "I don't mind."

"No thanks." Said Sam.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Might as well, don't mind if I join him, Sam?" Harry had been trying to be more spontaneous after last year.

"I'm not your dad, Harry, go have fun." Sam went back to taking down laundry as Harry and Bill left to Bill's boat.

"Earlier, today, you mentioned about changing your relationship with Rosie," Harry started to chat with Bill as they made their way to the dock.

"Yes, I did."

"And?" Harry was hoping Bill would tell him the secret.

"And hopefully everything will turn out right," Bill smiled towards Harry, he had noticed that Harry wanted in on the secret, but refused to tell anyone. Harry, who got the hint, decided to drop the subject and talk about fishing. They were soon on the boat and off. The entire time was just the two men talking as they waited for a fish to go after their bate. Bill ended up with five fish and Harry one very small one that he ended up letting go, seeing as it was too small to cook.

Sam folded the last piece of laundry, one of Donna's shirts, and headed off to the dock as fast as he could, the laundry took longer than he expected and Sam wasn't sure if he could make it to mainland and back on time. On the way, he stopped to see that Donna was at the beach, lying on a towel, with her two friends beside her, probably gossiping. Sam left them to be and went to the dock, getting in the motorboat, and going to the main land. He spent almost three hours there, making a few phone calls and running some errands.

Donna, Tanya, and Rosie went to get ready for tonight after a few hours of being on the beach while Lisa, Ali, and Sophie were finishing up their drinks and spending the entire day talking about what happened between Sophie and Sky. Sophie was feeling much better for getting it all off her chest.

Soon everyone was getting ready for tonight's party. The workers were putting up more decorations and making sure dinner was perfect, Sam had hurried home and changed before Donna was even back from the beach, Donna and her friends slowly went to get ready, and Harry and Bill arrived back at the dock to get dressed themselves.

Sophie was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. Ali and Lisa entered when Sophie was putting on the necklace Sky had given her exactly one year ago.

"You miss him don't you?" Asked Ali, putting her hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"Yes," Sophie turned to her friends, "but, I still stand with what I said, I want to go to collage."

"Then you should." Ali spoke strongly, but changed her voice tone, "So let's go party!" She made a motion for leaving to go outside.

"You sure your ok?" Asked Lisa seeing Sophie wasn't as excited as they were.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Sophie smiled and they headed down to the courtyard. Right when they walked out of the door, Sophie was surprised by all her friends and family yelling, "Welcome home!" Donna was in the front of the group and Sophie ran to give her a hug, "Thanks so much, but you shouldn't of done this."

"Of course we should have!" Donna hugged Sophie again, "Now, I have to go get dressed." Donna winked to Sophie and she left with Tanya and Rosie.

"What are they getting dressed for?" Sophie asked Sam, who was in front of her.

"A small performance." Sophie smiled, she knew what Sam was talking about.


	10. Hoping For A Yes

What is this? A longer chapter?! Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter for a while...I don't know how long though. I added a bit more Donna/Sam, but I promise there will be a lot more coming up.

Chapter 10

The three women changed into their outfits while Sophie was partying outside with everyone else. Donna tried her best to not think of her daughter's problems, but failed…miserable.

"How can she pretend to be so happy?" Donna flopped onto her bed.

"Maybe," Tanya turned to her friend while hopping into a boot, "she is happy."

"I don't know." Donna sighed and sat up.

"You have to stop worrying." Rosie was getting sick of this, "She looks happy, and you should be happy too." Rosie started to put glitter in her hair.

"Just get up," Tanya lifted her friend off of the bed and Rosie started putting Donna's hair in pins.

"After a few drinks you'll be fine." Tanya assured Donna. Rosie and Donna weren't surprised by this response, Tanya always said if nothing works, resort to alcohol.

"You agreed to let this go until tomorrow." Rosie reminded her friend.

"Fine, I won't say a word." Donna said it displeased. Once they were ready, the Dynamos went 'backstage'.

"For one night, and one night only," Tanya pronounced into the microphone after turning it on, "the first girl power band…Donna and the Dynamites!" The doors opened and the girls took their places. Everyone cheered, waiting for the women to start. On of the workers turned on the boom box. The song _Waterloo _came up and the band started singing, only making the crowd cheer more. Donna had the verses and they all sang the chorus. They danced around the small stage. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Donna, was it the spandex? The song ended too soon for everyone, but they all started cheering for the three women. Donna caught Sam's eyes and winked, he smiled back. She and her two friends went back stage to change into a much more appropriate outfit for the rest of the party.

"They were amazing!" Sophie said to Lisa and Ali.

"I know!" Lisa had to agree. "Now, lets dance." More music started as Ali and Lisa dragged Sophie to the dance floor.

"They're great every time." Said Harry to Bill and Sam, who both agreed. A few minutes passed by, until Tanya, Rosie, and Donna were finally changed and making their way to the guys.

"Hey." Rosie came from behind Bill. She had on black slacks and a purple, silk blouse.

"Hey, baby." He replied back and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, honey." Donna sat down next to Sam and he put an arm around her, saying hi back. Donna put on a simple blue dress with a sequin pattern. Harry wasn't there, he had been at the bar talking to another man.

"Well, I feel left out." Tanya whispered to herself.

"Want to dance?" Asked Pepper, who scared Tanya half to death when he came up behind her.

"Might as well." Tanya rolled her eyes and stood up. Pepper twirled her as they went off on the dance floor.

"She is one confusing women." Rosie couldn't help but laugh.

"You were wonderful!" Sophie ran up to her mom.

"Thanks, dear. It was fun!" Donna smiled at her daughter. But, her smile disappeared when she asked, "How are you feeling?" Rosie heard this and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm absolutely fine." Sophie assured her mom, seeing what Donna was doing. Ali and Lisa had came over and dragged their friend back to the dance floor.

"Drinks?" Asked a man that worked for Donna. He had a tray of different drinks.

"Thanks." Donna grabbed the first glass she saw, everyone else took a glass too.

"What should we toast to?" Asked Sam, then said, "To…the return of Sophie." They were about to drink, but Bill added to the toast.

"And hoping for a yes." Everyone was confused.

"You've lost it." Rosie thought aloud.

"Maybe I have." Bill stood up and signaled to turn off the music. When it was stopped, everyone looked around.

"Everyone. I have an announcement." Bill announced and turned to Rosie, bending down on one knee. Rosie froze.

"Rosie, baby, I'm hopelessly in love with you and I'm sick of this long distance relationship, so…," he pulled out a ring, Rosie's mouth dropped, "Will you marry me?"

"I-" For the first time in her life, Rosie was speechless.

"Say yes!" Yelled out Tanya, who was somewhere in the crowd.

"Yes!" Rosie clashed her lips against Bill's. Everyone cheered for the couple, Tanya was the loudest. Soon the music went back on and Bill put the ring on Rosie's finger. Leading them to kiss again.

"Congratulations!" Donna kissed Bill on the cheek and gave him a hug. Tanya, who was almost running, went over to Rosie.

"I can't believe it! You're engaged!" She grabbed Rosie's hand to look at the ring, "And he knows good jewelry."

"I can see that!" Rosie gave Tanya a hug.

"You have to have the wedding here." Donna told Rosie while Sam and Harry congratulated Bill. "It is where you met." Donna had a point.

"Congratulations, Auntie Rosie." Sophie came from the crowd.

"Thank you, sweetie." Rosie and Sophie hugged.

"You have to have the wedding here, it would be perfect." Sophie told Rosie.

"We already discussed that." Tanya told Sophie. Bill came over and Sophie was giving him a hug too the moment she saw him.

"You want to dance?" Bill asked Rosie when a knew song came up and Sophie was back with her friends. Rosie accepted and they went on the dance floor.

"Isn't that romantic?" Donna asked Sam as she watched Bill and Rosie dance together. He replied with a "mmhh."

"Well," Tanya said to everyone, "I'm exhausted."

"Is Tanya finally getting old?" Donna teased.

"Never." Tanya decided to prove Donna wrong and turned to Harry, "Need a dance partner?" Before he could reply Tanya grabbed him and they were on the dance floor.

"That's Tanya." Donna laughed.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Carmichael."

"I thought you'd never ask." Sam and Donna made their way to the dance floor. As the night continued, Donna and Sam kept on dancing. Rosie and Bill vanished some time ago and Tanya was dancing with any man that came along. Harry soon escaped Tanya and meet up with the man he was talking to earlier. Sophie had danced with Ali and Lisa, trying to have a good time, but for some reason, every time she looked around she hoped to see Sky. Donna kept looking over at Sophie, seeing her smile, but felt as though something was worrying her. She knew it was mother's instinct again.

"Donna." Sam said her name in a husk voice. Donna turned to her husband and he continued, "You think we can sneak out of here?"

"I think so…." Donna smiled. The two walked away from the party, holding hands, until they reached the door to their bedroom. They stopped and Sam kissed Donna passionately. She leaned against the door to her room and searched for the door knob. When she opened the door, Sam broke the kiss and walked into the room, Donna following behind, closing the door. He came toward Donna and kissed her again, more deeply than before. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam had moved to kissing her neck, but Donna couldn't stop thinking about one thing, Sophie.

"Sam." He heard the worried tone in her voice and stopped to look up at his wife, "Sam, I-I can't." He saw she was upset and was about to ask why, until Donna answered it without him asking, "It's Sophie."

"What about her?" Sam was a bit confused and worried that something was wrong.

"Am I the only one that cares about her breaking up with Sky?" Donna stepped away from Sam and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course not," Sam sat beside her, "I care too, but she seems fine, she even said she was fine." Sam knew at this point that the rest of the night wouldn't be spent the way he wished it would, but accepted that.

"I just can't get over this. I keep thinking she's upset!" Donna leaned her head against Sam's shoulder.

"And maybe she is upset," Although Sam was sure she wasn't, "but if she is, then she'll get over it sooner or later."

"How do you know that? We didn't get over each other when we broke up."

"Come here." He moved over to the middle of the bed, deciding not to argue with Donna, and laid down. She moved close to him and was wrapped into his embrace.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Donna as she nuzzled her face into Sam's chest.

"I already told you, you will do nothing." Sam found this idea very simple. "How about we get some sleep?" Donna didn't answer, she just closed her eyes, Sam's arms still around her, and thought about what she could do, deciding to ignore Sam.

Now you can leave a review.... ; )


	11. Trix

A/N: I decided Harry needs to be in the story a little more and this idea just popped into my head. I know, it isn't long like everyone wanted, but I didn't know what else to add in this chapter to make it long and the next one is MUCH longer. I should have the next chapter up either today or sometime tomorrow.... one more thing, I messed up the number on the last two chapters and I'm being lazy, so instead of changing them I'm just letting everyone know chapter eight is _You Miss Him, Don't _Youand chapter nine is_ Hoping For A Yes_

Chapter 10

Sophie woke with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and felt a bit of a hangover, just a bit dizzy. Sophie looked around and didn't notice until now that her mom never changed her room. It was like her mom saying she was welcomed home anytime, this made Sophie feel warm inside. But, the warm feeling didn't last long when she saw the picture of Sky. Actually, a drawing of Sky. She had drawn it while they were dating. Sophie wasn't sure whether to cry over it or shred it to pieces then burn it. Deciding to ignore the picture, Sophie got up and looked for something to wear. She ended up putting on a long skirt and short sleeve top. Sophie headed outside, but first stopped to put on the necklace Sky had given her. For some silly reason, she didn't feel like herself without it.

The warm breeze hit her as she stepped outside. Sophie could smell the beach's salty air from up at the villa, that was her favorite part about living on the island. Everything seemed calm and the only noise was from waves crashing on the beach or workers talking to each other as they went around, doning their jobs. Sophie noticed Harry coming up from the beach, coming from the boat, and waved to him.

"Morning." Sophie walked over to him.

"Morning, Soph," Harry said and then asked her, "Have you seen Bill?"

"No, I just got up," Sophie then asked, "Why?"

"He never came back to the boat last night." Sophie laughed as she realized what Bill was probably up to.

"He did leave the party early with Rosie." Sophie pointed out.

"So he did." Harry laughed with her.

"Are you getting breakfast?" Asked Sophie.

"Yeh." Harry was going to normally eat on the boat, but today he decided to see what was in the kitchen.

"Good, I'll join you." Sophie and Harry continued walking to the kitchen. Then, she didn't even realize what she said until it was out of her mouth, "I decided I want to go to college."

"Really, that's fantastic." Harry was excited for Sophie wanting to continue her education.

"You'd think so," She said to herself. They reached the kitchen and Sophie changed the subject, "What do ya want? I can make eggs, toast, sausage?" But Harry wasn't even listening. He was looking through the cabinets and drawers until he found what he was looking for.

"Trixs?" Sophie laughed at Harry opening up the box of cereal, "Mom always said that cereal is just sugar in a box waiting to give you a heart attack." Sophie remembered the millions of times her mom said the exact words to her when she was little.

"Then why would she buy it?" Harry had a good point. Sophie shrugged and got out milk, two bowls, and two spoons. Harry poured in the cereal and milk.

"You know, I think it's been almost a year since I had cereal." Sophie took a spoonful of Trixs and ate it, she wondered what would ever make her stop eating the stuff.

"I think I have this too often. I remember your mother having a row with me almost everyday in France, just because I had cereal for almost every meal," Harry laughed, while eating his breakfast. He recalled all the times she fought with him about his sweet tooth.

"She did the same thing to me." Sophie laughed too, "I use to have a horrible sweet tooth."

"Don't we all….Now what's this about you going to collage?" Sophie thought they were over that subject, "Any idea where?"

"None." Sophie knew she could trust Harry with this information…or at least she hoped she could, "All I know is that I don't want to travel around anymore. I want to settle down and…study art." She wasn't sure how Harry would react to her wanting to go to school for something like that. Harry seemed to be the type of person that saw collage as a place to study medicine or law, not art.

"That's really wonderful," She felt herself loosen up when Harry said this, "You have an amazing talent and it even better that you want to persuade it." Then Harry realized something, "That's why, isn't it?"

"What?" Sophie had an idea what he was talking about.

"You left Sky, or Sky left you because of this decision." Sophie was right. She did not reply at first, trying to think what to say. After realizing she had nothing to say, Sophie begged.

"Please don't tell my mom!" Sophie knew she should have never mentioned about collage in the first place.

"Why not?" Harry was confused, "She'll stand beside you in any decision you make."

"Yeh, after first telling me that I shouldn't have made this decision on my own, how I should have talked it out with Sky, and that it was silly of me to let him get away." Then she added, "Mom always wanted me to be with the someone I love, she doesn't want me to end up like her and possibly never see him again."

"And did you ever think of this when you made this decision?"

"Not until I was on my way here." Sophie looked down at her cereal, she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Well, I won't tell her." Harry knew Sophie was probably right and that she was putting enough pressure on herself for making the decision, "But, I think you should." Harry took another spoonful of his cereal.

(Now you can click on the button and leave a review for me! Good or Bad, I'll love them anyway)


	12. Regret and Failure

Wow! Chapter 12 already! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, maybe this friday or weekend. Thanks everyone for the reviews and please review again!!!!

Chapter 12

"I couldn't sleep at all last night!" Donna announced as she barged into the guest room, only to find it empty.

"Ooo!" Tanya came from the bathroom putting on lipstick, "Details!"

"Not _ooo_, I mean worrying about Sophie." Donna flopped on the bed and Tanya went to her side, after checking if her lipstick looked good.

"You mean you turned down sex with your husband to worry about nothing?" Tanya was surprised and disappointed.

"Not nothing! My daughter is probably heart broken and won't do anything to help it!" Donna paused for a moment, looked around the room, and asked "Where's Rosie?"

"She never came back last night." Tanya gave Donna a sly smile.

"Really?" Donna laughed, forgetting about her problems for now, "Our hermit, out all night with Bill!"

"Well, they are engaged." Tanya reminded her friend.

"It's still funny!" The two couldn't help laughing. Then, they laughed even harder as Rosie walked into the room wearing the clothing she had on last night. She looked slightly flustered.

"Oh! Your finally back, and how was your night?" Tanya tried to hold in her giggles, she failed miserably.

"None of your business…," Rosie sounded serious, but soon blurted out with laughter, "but lets just say the man couldn't get enough of me!" Rosie sat on the bed beside Donna. Finally the laughter died out and Donna remembered why she came her in the first place.

"At least one of you had a good night." Donna sighed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rosie, Tanya explained.

"Let the poor girl alone!" Rosie whacked her friend lightly on the shoulder, "She said she was perfectly fine, more than once! Sophie had a ball last night!"

"I know! But she's my baby, I just don't want anything to be wrong!" Donna knew neither of her friends would understand her, "I just feel like she isn't ok. That she's lying to me." Donna wondered if this was mother's instinct. If it was, she hated having it.

"First of all, sweetie, she isn't a baby anymore. And second, as far as we know, there is nothing wrong!" Tanya then added, "You need a drink." Donna rolled her eyes. Tanya always thought a drink would solve everything.

"I'm the one who needs a drink." Rosie blurted out.

"Why?" Donna wondered. She was almost positive Rosie was having the time of her life.

"I just got engaged to a man less than twenty-four hours ago!" Tanya and Donna could spot the worried tone in Rosie's voice and they both knew that if Rosie is worried, something's wrong.

"Is Rosie, our Rosie, having second thoughts?" Tanya was shocked by this, "You said you loved him."

"Well, we have known each other for a year, but only at long distance. I don't know what it's like to live with him and what if he doesn't want to stop traveling? I'm not the type that can live on a boat for the rest of my life." Rosie could have continued, but decided not to.

"Were you feeling this regret last night?" Asked Donna. She knew she had her own problems, but saw that Rosie needed her.

"No, I was drunk! I can't believe I remember what happened last night. I started thinking of this when I was coming up here." Rosie almost wished she hadn't remembered last night.

"So what are going to do?" Asked Tanya, Donna wanted to know the answer to that too. But Rosie never got to give them one, because the three heard Ali and Lisa laughing outside.

"The girls!" Donna remembered her idea and headed out the door.

"Donna!" Tanya tried to stop her friend. Rosie and Tanya had forgotten about Donna wanting to ask Ali and Lisa about Sophie. Which made them forget to think of another plan.

"You can't ask them!" Rosie ran after Donna too.

"Ali! Lisa! Can I ask you guys something?" Donna shouted when she made it outside.

"Sure." Ali said when the two turned around.

"Can you two tell me what happened between Sophie and Sky?" Donna almost knew what Ali and Lisa were going to say.

"Umm," Ali wasn't sure how to answer this, thankfully, Lisa did.

"I," Lisa started, "really don't think we're the right ones to tell you…sorry Donna." Then they turned back around and left. Donna looked over to see her friends.

"She's right." Rosie told Donna and Donna gave her a grave look.

"How about," Tanya decided to get their minds on something else, "we get something to eat?"

"You? Eating breakfast?" Rosie wanted to laugh, she knew Tanya never ate breakfast, but it just hit her what Tanya was trying to do, "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too." Rosie and Tanya took hold of Donna and led her to the kitchen, but when they made it, Sophie and Harry were there cleaning their dishes. Sophie turned and saw her mom.

"Mom." She said in a half whisper and a frozen, blank expression.

"Morning, ladies." Harry saw that none of them had noticed him though.

"Talk to her." Donna heard Tanya whisper in her ear and gave her friend a little shove.

"Sophie, could we talk?" Donna pointed to go outside.

"Sure." Sophie walked past Tanya and Rosie, following her mom outside. Rosie and Tanya stayed where they were, no matter how much each of them were itching to spy on their friend and her daughter.

"Trixs anyone?" Asked Harry.


	13. What Happened?

Hi! Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews and i hope you like this chap too. I know it's a bit short (ok, really short) but the next one will be much longer, I promise. Please review

Chapter 14

Sophie and Donna went behind the kitchen. Donna turned to face her daughter and decided to get straight to the point.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" But Sophie knew what she meant. Some how Sophie knew Donna would be asking her this question.

"Between you and Sky," Donna didn't shout, she tried to stay calm, "I just need to know if your alright!" She saw Sophie was getting angry.

"First of all, it is none of your business with what happens between Sky and me! Second, I've said it a dozen times, and I will say it again, I'm fine!" Even though Donna didn't shout, Sophie did.

"It is my business. You're me daughter, and when something's wrong with you I know, and it's painful to see you in pain." Donna was now shouting too.

"But that's just it, I'm not in pain!" Sophie was getting fed up with all of this.

"Then I guess I'm not in pain either." Donna through her hands up in the air.

"Good." Sophie shouted back and stormed off. Donna wanted to go after her, but decided it wouldn't be best. She took a few deep breaths and returned to the kitchen.

When she entered, Donna found Rosie with a bowl of Trixs and Tanya was talking to Harry, but they all turned to Donna when she walked in and sat down.

"How'd it go?" Asked Tanya. She put a hand around her friend. Harry decided he shouldn't be here and left quietly.

"She said she is fine and what happen between her and Sky is none of my business." Donna felt a tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"Oh Donna," Rosie put her bowl down and sat beside her friend, "She didn't mean it, she's acting like any other daughter would be to their mother. She's only angry. Just give it some time."

"I guess your right." Donna sighed and whipped away the tears.

"You're not going to obsess over this anymore…are you?" Asked Tanya, she was getting a bit sick of all of this. Rosie gave her a look trying to say it's not the best time to ask that.

"I don't think so." Donna was starting to believe Sophie is fine.

"Really?" Rosie was almost amazed, "She tells you thousands of times that she's fine and then, when she shouts it at you, you believe her?"

"Looks so." Donna let out a small, hollow laugh.

"Morning Ladies." Said Bill as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Tanya was the first one to talk, Rosie just smiled as Bill passed her.

"Morning Bill," Said Donna.

"Can you believe it's nine already?" Bill looked at the clock in the kitchen before looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"What?" Donna stood up and looked at the clock, "Your right, damn! I'm late."

"What's she late for?" Asked Rosie to Tanya after Donna stormed out of the room. Tanya could only shrug.


	14. Three New Guests

A/N: I decided to write a chapter about what Sam did the moring after Sophie's welcome home party. Also, if you can't picture what Sam's brother looks like just think of George Clooney (I thought they looked a bit alike)

Chapter 13

Sam had woken up early, in the same position he was in last night; Donna wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. He looked over at the clock, it was around seven. Gently, Sam got out of bed, making sure not to wake Donna, and got dressed. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and kissed Donna on the cheek. But, before he headed down to the jeep, Sam wrote a quick not telling Donna to meet him by the beach at nine and placed in where she would see it when she awoke.

Sam quickly go to the car and turned on the engine, heading towards the dock. Once he arrived, Sam stopped the car and saw three men walking off the ferry with some luggage.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and waved to them as he made his way to the dock. The youngest man noticed Sam and pointed him out to the others. The three started waving back as they made their way over to him, Sam couldn't help but notice how much they all had changed. The one man was not much older than Sam, salt and pepper hair, tall, and looked as though he works out every so often. The other two were in their twenties, both looking almost the same, brown hair, tall, broad shoulders, but one of them had a goatee.

"Just in time, Dad," Said the man the goatee.

"I know, Max, not like me at all. How was the travel?" Asked Sam.

"Fine. Although, James did get sea sick." The older man patted James on the back and tried not to laugh.

"Only once." James grumbled. "

We better get going," Sam looked at the time and realized it was already almost eight, "Here," Sam took a few bags, "Let me help."

"Thanks, Uncle Dan brought enough things for a lifetime adventure." Max pointed out as Sam took one of the bags he was holding.

"I like to be prepared." Dan defended himself, but everyone knew he just liked to look good everywhere he goes.

"Come on, I need to be back soon, we can talk in the car." Sam took them to the car, piled the luggage in the back, and everyone got in. Soon, Sam was driving off, back to the hotel.

"So tell us again," James ask his dad started the car, "Who is this Donna? All I got was a few phone calls this year about you marrying a women named Donna."

"It's a long story," Sam started the car and started heading for the hotel.

"So let's hear it." Dan wanted to know about Donna too.

"All right," Sam explained everything; when he first met Donna, how he left her because of being engaged to Max and James' mother, then how he met her again years later because of her daughter's wedding…everything. But, he decided to let out about Sophie having three possible fathers, for now.

"Let me get this straight," Dan wanted to clear things out once Sam was done with his story, "You met this women, Donna, fell in love, but being engaged to Lorraine

you left Donna and came home. Only to tell Lorraine you couldn't marry her, then came back for Donna. You find out she was off with some other man and decided to go back home to marry Lorraine. Now, after twenty one years, you're invited to Donna's daughter's wedding, realized you still loved Donna and married her when the daughter, Sophie, canceled her the wedding." Dan found this the most confusing thing ever, as did Max and James.

"Yep, sounds right." Said Sam, just as he parked the car. "Welcome to Villa Donna."

"Nice name, very original." Joked James as he and the other guys got the luggage out of the car and carried it up to the Courtyard. Halfway up, Bill was coming from the beach and saw them.

"Hey, Sam, need some help?" Asked Bill.

"Thanks." Bill grabbed a bag from Sam and he introduced everyone, "Bill, this is my son Max, my other son James, and my brother Dan."

"Nice to meet you," Bill shook everyone's hand, "Bill Anderson."

"Wait, I know that name," James racked his brain for a moment then remembered, "You're the author of _Broke and a boat in Botswana._"

"Oh, you read it? Then you should know how boring it is." Bill let out a laugh as they continued their way to the courtyard.

"No, it was excellent!" James told the truth, "A student of mine recommended it to me and it's truly better than anything I've read in a long while,"

"A student? Are you a teacher?" Asked Bill, but he found that a silly question.

"Yes, an English Professor." James explained.

"Then hearing my book was good from an English professor is a wonderful thing to hear." They had made it to the courtyard just as Bill finished his sentence, "I'd better let you go, see ya around." Bill left to the kitchen.

"So who is this Bill guy?" Asked Max once Bill was out of ear shot.

"Well, he wrote that book," Sam headed to one of the buildings as the three men followed, "one of Sophie's fathers, and engaged to Donna's friend, Rosie."

"Wait Sophie's father? You said Donna didn't know who the father was. I thought she went to a sperm bank or something." Dan admitted.

"Of course not," Sam knew that after what he was about to say there would be billions of questions looking for answers, "After I left, Donna went off with two other guys. Which means, Bill, Harry, or I could be Sophie's father."

"Harry? Who's Harry" Asked James.

"And why not get a blood test?" Max thought it made sense to have a blood test done.

"Harry Headbanger, he's banker Donna met in Paris. And Sophie doesn't want a blood test. She's happy with not knowing." Sam headed up the stars and walked in front of room four, "Max, James, this is your room," Sam tossed the key he kept in his pocket to James, "And the room across from here is Dan's." Sam gave Dan his key.

"Great, I'm exhausted." James opened the door and he and Max went inside.

"So, any beautiful, available women on this island?" Dan asked as he and Sam went into Dan's room.

"I thought you were done with women, after what happened with Susan." Sam remembered Dan's ex-wife and how much she hurt him. Sam never liked Susan.

"She broke my heart, but you never know." Dan smiled and looked around. "You guys have some place here."

"Thanks," Sam peered over at the clock, it was nine o' clock. Sam swore under his breath and told Dan, "Gotta go, I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Asked Dan, but Sam never heard him as he ran downstairs to the beach.


	15. She Did What? and A Priceless Gift

A/N: Hi decided because both these chapters are short I'm posting them both together. This is just a talk between Sophie and Lisa after Sophie fought with Donna and Donna running to Sam (if you remember, she said she was going to be late to meet Sam on the beach)

Chapter 14

Sophie ran off to the old goat house, opened the door, and sat down on the floor with a grunt. She was so angry at her mom for not letting this go, and even more angry for her mom being able to see through her so easily.

"Hey." Sophie heard a soft voice and turned to see Lisa coming through to door.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Sophie.

"Easy, I have psychic powers." Lisa laughed and sat down next to Sophie, "I saw you coming in here and you didn't exactly gently shut the door."

"And where's Ali?"

"Off with Pepper, he asked her to hang out with him at the beach." Lisa rolled her eyes at Pepper's attempt to flirt.

"And not you?"

"Well, sort of, but I didn't want to go." Lisa changed the subject, "Enough about me, wait until you hear what Donna did."

"What now?" Sophie was so sick of her mom.

"She asked Ali and me what happened between you and Sky." Lisa thought for a moment that she should not have told Sophie, but only for a moment.

"What!" Sophie grew more angry with her mom, and she didn't even know that was possible, "And what did you say?"

"To talk to you, of course." Sophie just put the pieces together.

"She did." Sophie sighed.

"Really? And did you tell her what happened?" Asked Lisa. She was getting sick of all this nonsense.

"Yes…maybe…I said it was none of her business." Sophie realized how cruel that sounded.

"You didn't!" Lisa was shocked by Sophie, she wasn't ever like this. Sophie could only shake her head yes. "She has a right to know, she's your mother."

"I know made a mistake." Sophie leaned against the wall.

"A huge one!" Lisa shouted.

"I get it!" Sophie glared.

"So, you're going to tell her?" Asked Lisa, even though it sounded more like a command.

"I guess so," Sophie hated it when Lisa was right, "I'll tell her tonight. Even though I know it'll come with an annoying lecture."

"Good, now we have time to spy on Ali and Pepper." Lisa giggled and helped Sophie off the ground before heading to the beach.

Chapter 15

Donna ran down to the beach to see Sam already there, of course she didn't know that he just arrived there a second ago too.

"I'm sorry I'm late, honey." Donna said when she made it to him.

"It's fine." And he kissed her passionately. A moan escaped Donna.

"What was that for." Asked Donna when they parted.

"Just part of your anniversary gift." Sam smiled and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Sam, you shouldn't have-" But she was cut off.

"I went looking for a gift yesterday, and when I saw this I had to get it." Sam handed her the gift, "And I know you got me something."

"What if I did?" He knew her too well, "But you're not getting it until tonight." She accepted the gift, but didn't open it just yet.

"That's fine, because you're not getting your other surprise until tonight."

"Sam, it's too much." Really, she was excited.

"Trust me, you'll know what I mean tonight when I say it had to be done." Donna looked at him slyly for a moment, but soon gave up.

"Ok." Donna looked down at the box and slowly opened it, "Sam! It's beautiful!" She held out a simple silver necklace with a perfect size dimond.

"I know it's not much but-" She placed a finger over his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"I love it." Then removed her finger and kissed him.

"So what am I doing today?" Sam took the necklace from Donna and put it on her, "Laundry? Decorations? Fixing anything in our room?" He still remembers that from a year ago.

"I would love to, but there's a crisis." Donna really wished she could stay with Sam, but now wasn't the moment.

"Not Sophie again?" Sam sighed.

"No, someone else."

"Who?"

"I," Donna decided to not tell anyone about Rosie, "I can't say. I'm sorry, honey. But I promise, tonight it'll be just you and me."

"I look forward to it." He kissed her once more and Donna headed back to the kitchen.


	16. Pros and Cons

A/N: so if ya don't remember, last time Donna got a necklace from Sam and was heading up to see how Rosie was doing about her thinking of turning Bill's engagement down, this is a chapter of what happened while Donna was on the beach with Sam and later on when she comes back...you'll see.

thanks for the great reviews guys and more are welcomed!

Also, thanks for the good ideas everyone, but I wrote this entire story before I even started posting it and I don't want to change anything, but hey, if you have a good idea please tell me, you never know what could happen!

Chapter 17

Bill poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence. Rosie had cleaned out her bowl and sat back down while Tanya played with a piece of her hair and ate some fruit she found in the fridge. The awkward silence continued on as Bill stood up, cleaned out his bowl, and started to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," Bill left the room.

"Well that was extremely uncomfortable." Tanya said to Rosie once Bill was out of earshot, "You didn't say a word."

"I felt like if I opened my mouth the wrong thing would come out!" Rosie's head was spinning.

"You're serious about calling this off, aren't you." Rosie shook her head, "Then lets look at the Pros and Cons."

"What?" Rosie found this a childish idea.

"Yeh, I did it before deciding to get married."

"That is not helping your case." Rosie said flat out.

"Ok, so I got divorced." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Three times!" Rosie snapped back.

"But this is different, just try it." Tanya knew Rosie would give in sooner or later.

"Alright mother," Rosie sighed.

"Good," Tanya stood up and looked through the drawers.

"Now what are you doing?" Asked Rosie.

"I'm Looking for a- here we go!" Tanya found what she wanted and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Must we write it down?" Asked Rosie.

"We can burn it afterwards. Pro?" Asked Tanya sitting down and ready to write.

"I don't know…he makes me laugh."

"Con?" Asked Tanya as she scribbled down what Rosie said.

"Well," Rosie didn't need much time to think of one, "He slept with my best friend."

"I never slept with Bill!" Tanya joked.

"You weren't listening. I said my best friend, not my physic friend." Tanya couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"Pro?" Asked Tanya as she scribbled again.

"He's adventurous."

"Con?"

"A year of a long distance relationship feels like a month."

"I married my first husband after a month of dating." Tanya added in to the conversation.

"Exactly my point." Rosie sighed.

"Fine." Tanya wrote it down and asked, "Pro?"

"The sex is fantastic."

"Good sex." Tanya said to herself while writing it. Then she just had to ask, "How good? Between one and ten."

"I don't think I could share something like that," Said Rosie. She then whispering loudly, "nine and a half."

"Ooo! Go Bill." The two laughed and Tanya asked, "Con."

"Umm," Rosie just remembered what made her worry about all of this in the first place, "I don't know if he's ready to settle down or continue roughing it." Then it just hit Rosie and she felt like an idiot, "But, I really don't car that much because I love him and want to be with him wherever he goes."

"I think you made your decision." Tanya smiled and put down the paper and pen.

"I'm going to go find Bill." Rosie left the room, passing Donna, but not taking much notice to her.

"Where's Rosie going?" Asked Donna sitting down where Rosie was.

"Lets just say the crisis is over." Tanya leaned back in her chair.

"Oh good! Did she decided to marry him?" Asked Donna, hoping Tanya would answer yes.

"Yep." Tanya sighed happily.

"Then we need to start working on a bachelor party." Donna pointed out.

"Sweetie, she isn't getting married in a week. It'll probably be in a few months," Tanya just noticed something and asked, "What is this?" Tanya came closer to look at the necklace Donna had on.

"Just a small gift from Sam."

"It is small." Said Tanya.

"Well, I like it." Donna snapped back.

"I'm just kidding. I love it." Tanya smiled.

"Thank you." Donna looked over and saw the notepad, "Why is this out?" She reached over and grabbed it. "What is this? Funny, adventures, good sex? Who's this?"

"It's nothing." Tanya tore off the page and threw it in the trash.


	17. Clearing Things Up

A/N: I know, it's short. Don't worry, the next few chaps. are at least a thousand words each. I understand nobody likes short chapters. Also, thanks so much for the reviews! I love to get them!

It didn't take long for Rosie to find Bill, he was helping bringing out chairs for tonight. As he was setting down a few chairs, Rosie walked over to him.

"Hey there," Said Rosie.

"Hey," Bill turned his full attention to Rosie, but noticed she seemed a bit uncomfortable, actually he noticed she was acting strange all morning, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Now what would make you think something's wrong? Everything's fine." Rosie said, all in one breath.

"I wouldn't say that this morning, you didn't say two words to me." Bill was serious, yet he still smiled about it. She loved that about him.

"Well, I've been thinking…." Rosie sighed.

"About?" Bill was hoping she didn't change her mind about the wedding.

"Us."

"Us?" Bill repeated, sighing.

"I might have been thinking about…calling of the wedding," Rosie's tone was awkward. She quickly spoke again when she saw Bill's expression; as if his heart had been torn out of his chest, "But, I realized I was insane for thinking that and I do want to marry you. There's just a few things we need to clear up…like where to live."

"Is that what you're worrying about?" Bill laughed, as soon as Rosie explained everything he was fine again, "I would have told you this morning, but seeing how you were, I decided to wait."

"Tell my what?" Asked Rosie.

"I'm done traveling, I decided to sell the boat. That should get us enough money to settle down." Bill sounded a little upset with selling his boat, but ignored it. He cared more about Rosie than a silly boat.

"You can just move in with me, I have a huge flat that is too small for one person anyway. And I want to keep the boat, it can be…fun." Rosie smiled, remembering their first time together was on his boat.

"Then it's settled." Bill smiled once more, "Now all we need is a wedding date."

"We can talk about that later, now I want to have some more fun on that boat." Rosie bit her lip suggestively.

"Now? I said I would help out, getting ready for-" But Rosie ignored him and gave Bill a soft kiss.

"Or I can help out later," Bill whispered to Rosie as she led him to the boat.


	18. Let The Party Begin!

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet. The story is soon coming to an end (NO!) and I put this up today because I knew that nobody would be happy with how short the last chapter was. Please tell me what you think!

The rest of the morning went by quick. Bill and Rosie were nowhere to be found, Sophie and Lisa watched Ali, who was with Pepper all day, Tanya sunbathed and later caught up with Harry to chat with, Sam showed Dan, Max, and James around the Island, and Donna helped set up for the party until the workers told her to leave it alone. Everyone said she shouldn't be helping with a party that was for her. Donna had finally left to her desk, to quickly file some important papers before heading upstairs to get changed.

She had no idea what to wear tonight. Donna had no time to pick something out earlier, she was too busy. But a smile came to her face as she opened the door to her room and found a white dress laid waiting for her on the bed, with matching shoes and earrings. A small not laid on top of the dress. It had her name on it.

Donna,

I hope this makes up for the white dress you should have had on our wedding day.

Sam

Donna wished Sam was here to give him a kiss right now. She lifted the dress up, it was very simple, sleeves hat stopped at the shoulders. The white fabric had the impression of flowing down to her feet and simple pearl earrings with white high heels made the dress stand out so well. Donna quickly dressed, put her hair up in a lazy looking French twist, and dabbed on some make-up. After a look in the mirror, Donna left to the party that awaited her.

She looked at the clock on the wall downstairs, it was already eight o' clock. Everyone was already dancing outside. It was dark out and the stars looked like polished diamonds. Dozens of candles lit the courtyard. All the chairs, tables, and silverware were cream colored. Donna couldn't help but smile at how beautiful everything was.

"Happy anniversary, Donna." Harry came from nowhere and put a gift in Donna's hands.

"Harry," Donna have him a hug, "I asked for no gifts." But she couldn't help wonder what was in her hands.

"It really isn't much and I thought you would want it." Donna rolled her eyes at him and opened it. Inside was a worn out, black leathered photo book and on the front was written in gold: _Paris 1975_.

"You found it!" Donna opened it to see all the photos she ever took of the summer in Paris with Harry.

"I knew you would enjoy it." He smiled and Donna gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much!" Donna thought she lost the album years ago.

"Really, I found it by luck." Harry admitted.

"Hey!" Tanya came from her room, "I love your dress." Tanya twirled Donna to look at what she had on.

"And you look fantastic," Tanya gave a pose for Donna, which only made her laugh. Tanya had on a long, dark blue, halter top dress with a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"I'll leave you two go." Harry went off, but not before Donna said thank you again.

"You will not believe this," Tanya made sure Harry was gone, "I spent almost the entire day with Harry, just talking."

"What's so strange about that?" Asked Donna, who put the photo book inside and came back out, Tanya beside her the entire time.

"I've never only talked to a guy like that before." It was true, Tanya wasn't the type of girl to be just friends with a man.

"He's gay, Tanya, the man's fun to be around too." Donna rolled her eyes and asked, "Have you seen Rosie?"

"Not since this morning, should we be worried?" Tanya asked.

"Who knows." Donna and Tanya went over to Sam, who was sitting with his brother and sons.

"Who are they?" Tanya whispered to her friend, Donna shrugged.

"Honey, you found the dress." Sam saw them and stood up.

"I can't believe you picked it out, I love it. It's a wonderful surprise." Donna gave him a kiss then sat down, as did Tanya.

"Actually, that isn't the surprise I was talking about earlier, they are," Sam pointed to the three men, "This is my brother Dan and my sons, Max and James."

"You're joking!" Donna couldn't believe it.

"He couldn't be, he doesn't have a good sense of hummer." Said Dan. Donna laughed.

"I've been yelling at Sam all year to invite you three down." Donna gave them all hugs.

"He just called us yesterday and asked us to catch the next plane here." Explained James.

"Oh!" Donna sat back down and remembered Tanya, "This is my friend Tanya."

"Hi." Tanya shook hands with them, "You know, Sam, you never told me you had a brother." Tanya looked over at Dan, who she was sitting next to.

"Dan is some guy," Sam spoke in amazement, "he's one of the best plastic surgeons in London."

"Really! I bet your wife is very proud of you." Tanya leaned closer to Dan.

"Actually, I'm divorced." Dan tried to give a smile.

"Oh, that's horrible," Tanya gave a small smirk to Donna and scooted closer to Dan, "and you never found anyone else?"

"Well, having a big deal of cash, all women see out of me is my money." Dan sighed.

"That's not a problem with Tanya, she's got a big deal of cash too." Sam pointed out.

"You know," Tanya put her arm around Dan's, "I know exactly what you mean. After my divorce all men see out of me is money, not the true me." Donna knew exactly what Tanya was doing, flirting.

"Really?" Donna noticed that Dan was falling for it.

"How about we get a drink and talk." Tanya didn't wait for a reply; she pulled him up, gave Donna a wink, and left with Dan.

"I swear, it's one man to another with her." Donna shook her head.

"Hi." Rosie came over and sat were Tanya was. She was wearing plain cream slacks and a matching blouse with a floral design on it. Bill came over to and sat next to her.

"Finally!" Said Donna, "Where were you two?"

"Are you telling them, or me?" Asked Bill, knowing Rosie would tell them anyway.

"Oh, Bill and I talked and after a great deal of discussion," Rosie told the story like it was no big deal, "We're getting married!"

"That's fantastic! Oh! I can't wait, you just have to have the wedding here, I won't take no for an answer!" Donna couldn't help but be happy for her friend.

"Then how can we refuse?" Asked Rosie.

"Wait, I'm confused, I didn't know the wedding was off!" Sam wondered if this is what Donna was talking about earlier.

"I'm confused too," Said James, "I know you're Bill Anderson," He pointed to Bill, "But I never meet you." He pointed to Rosie.

"Max, James, meet my other very good friend, Rosie, who is soon to be Mrs. Anderson. Rosie, meet my stepsons, Max and James." Donna introduced.

"Really!" Rosie had to laugh as she hugged both of them, "Donna kept writing to me saying that she almost went insane trying to get Sam to invite you two down."

"I've heard." Max laughed.

"I never said almost insane, I did go insane." Donna pointed out, "Oh! I almost forgot." Donna ran off back to the house without telling anyone what it was that she forgot.

"Well, while she's gone," Rosie handed Sam a small gift that she had with her, "This is for you two, but Donna would go crazy over it."

"I thought we said no gifts." Said Sam, but he opened it up anyway.

"You should know I'm getting you two something." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"How did you ever get this?" Same pulled out a CD that had a picture of Tanya, Rosie, and Donna when they were in their twenties. In the picture, they had on their spandex outfits and doing the pose from their poster. The words _Donna and The Dynamos _where written at the bottom in bold, hot pink. He opened it to see a CD with all the songs the Dynamos ever sang.

"I found a tape of all our songs and had it put on a CD." Rosie also added, "Of course I had to pay my fourteen year old neighbor to show me how…," She laughed, "All this technology makes me feel old."

"Here it is." Donna returned with a large box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a silver bow on top. She handed it to Sam, "Hope you like it, but I have to admit it's nothing compared to your gift."

"And I hope you like Rosie's gift." Sam swapped with her.

"Oh my God! How did you-"

"Made it." Donna gave Rosie a hug and said, "This is amazing!"

"You didn't." Sam's voice was almost rude as opened his gift. He held up a men's spandex outfit. It was orange, blue, and silver with glitter scarred everywhere.

"That's what you get when marrying a Dynamo." Donna sat down.

"Please don't say I'm getting one." Bill looked at Rosie, horrified.

"Of course you are." Rosie laughed, "Just look how happy Sam is with his." Everyone laughed, Sam was mortified.

"I can't believe you." He gave Donna a kiss, "And I'm scared to see what I'm getting next year." Sam put the gift away before anyone asked him to try it on.

"Oh, be afraid, be very afraid." Donna said in a deep tone, but couldn't help to burst out in laughter with everyone else.


	19. Going Too Fast?

A/N: The second to last chapter! NO! I decided to add this in because everyone needs a little love in their lives.... This chapter is sort of like a scene from How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hate that movie, but the one scene was too good. PLEASE review and I'll have the last chapter up in a few days. Plus, tell me if you want an epilogue or not.

"So, you're a plastic surgeon, that must be exciting," Tanya and Dan started walking, neither realizing they were leaving the party.

"You would think, but really being a plastic surgeon isn't too much fun." Dan took a sip of his drink, "I do admit that I am decent at what I do."

"Then you can tell me if I might need a touch up." Tanya smiled towards Dan.

"You're joking! You look fantastic for being in your forties." Dan said before he could realize what was coming out of his mouth, "I hope you don't change anything about yourself."

"Well, thank you," Tanya wasn't about to admit that she has had plastic surgery before…or that she's fifty two.

"I hate to be blunt, but you said your divorced too. What happened?" Once again, Dan didn't realized what he said until after it was said.

"Actually, I've been divorced three times…," Tanya looked to see Dan's reaction, he didn't seem too surprised, "My first and I realized we weren't going to work out together. He was my first real love, but soon I realized I could do better and I guess he thought so too because he asked for a divorce a month after the wedding. My second left me for…for another man," Dan, who was taking a sip of his drink, almost choked and Tanya laughed, "I should of see it coming, he was the editor of a fashion magazine and didn't mind holding my purse when shopping with me," Dan was laughing along now, "Lastly, husband number three left me for a child," Tanya wasn't laughing much anymore, "I found that worse than what my second did to me."

"Same thing happened to me. My wife left me for someone half my age." Tanya noticed they were in front of the old goat house. She also heard giggles coming from inside.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Tanya, leaning her ear against the door. Dan didn't need to answer because the giggles came back and where much louder. Tanya wasn't sure whether to leave or see what's going on in the room. Deciding she was far too interested to see what was happening, Tanya slowly opened the door ajar and peeked inside.

"You really think we should be spying?" Asked Dan, but he poked his head inside too. Tanya's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped when she recognized Ali on Pepper's lap, making-out. She quickly shut the door with a bang. Now realizing that the two inside probably heard this, she grabbed Dan's hand and ran to the side of the building, making sure not to run too fast so she wouldn't drop her drink.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dan as they reached their destination. Tanya was having a fit of giggles.

"Do you know," Tanya put her glass down on a box, "how long that boy as been trying to get me to do that," She pointed to the building, "with me?"

"Really?" Dan didn't seem too surprised, he found Tanya very sexy, "Well, I'm very, very happy you didn't." Dan put his glass next to hers and stepped closer to Tanya.

"Are you?" She asked, her giggles came to an end the moment she realized what was about to happen.

"Extremely," He stepped closer and locked lips with Tanya. She was very shocked, put soon found her arms around his neck. The kiss broke and another one came. Then one after the other, every kiss became more passionate than the last one. Tanya felt her back lean against the side of the old goat house and Dan's hands moving down from her waist to her lower back. Something inside Tanya told her to keep this up, but something else told her this wasn't right. She pulled Dan away. He was nothing but perplexed.

"I think we're going a bit too fast," At this point Tanya realized something; she normally is the first one to jump into bed with a man, but something was different with Dan. Either that or she realized it was time for her to stop living like she was twenty five.

"Your right, I'm sorry…I'm not like this," Dan wasn't sure why he had kissed her in the first place. Now Tanya saw he looked extremely embarrassed and something came over her because she kissed him, full mouthed. When the kiss had broken, Dan was even more confused than before.

"I thought we were going too fast?" Dan let out a laugh.

"We are." Tanya kissed him again. They were making-out again and for some reason, Tanya felt Dan was different than the other men. She had to wonder if both of them where drunk, but neither were even half way through their first drink.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tanya asked during each kiss.

"mmhhh." Dan let out as he nibbled on Tanya's bottom lip.

"Should we stop?" Tanya couldn't think straight anymore. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"If you want to," But before she could answer, Dan already took a step back.

"I don't, but I think we should." Tanya sighed. She was getting a headache.

"Then, how about we go back to the party and dance?" Dan didn't want to push her into anything.

"You know, most men would carry me to their room at this point." Tanya pointed out.

"I hate to say I'm not like most men." Dan admitted and was happy about it.

"Then I would love to dance with you." Tanya picked up her glass and she went back to the party with Dan. They reached the courtyard just when a slow song started playing. Dan led Tanya to the middle of the dance floor and they started to move to the song.


	20. Forgiving and Forgetting final chap

A/N**: LAST CHAPTER**! NOOO! I always hate it when one of my stories comes to an end. Anyway, if you don't know this: I LOVE corny endings. It's just my thing. Please tell me what you think and if you want me to do an epilogue. I'm not sure if I will or not, I did start one, but I don't know if I should post it or not. Once again, please tell me what you think and thank you so much everyone for reading this!

Everyone was laughing at Donna's last comment when Sophie came over.

"What's so funny?" She asked, standing behind her mom and leaning against her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Ali and Lisa?" Donna looked up at Sophie.

"Lisa's dancing and I lost Ali a long time ago." Sophie last seen Ali going off with Pepper somewhere. She then added, "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks sweetie." Donna gave her daughter a kiss and Sophie gave Sam a hug. Sophie decided that she wanted to tell her mom everything about what happened between her and Sky…now.

"Um, mom, can we go talk…somewhere privately?" Sophie tried to whisper to her mom, which wasn't easy with the loud music.

"Sure." Donna stood up and looked at her daughter suspiciously. She followed her daughter down the steps, away from the party and loud music.

"What is it?" Donna looked into her daughter's eyes with worry.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier today." Sophie gave her mom a hug and didn't let go before saying, "Can you forgive me?"

"What? Honey, it's my fault. You where right, I shouldn't butt into your business. If you say you're happy, then your happy." Donna hugged her daughter back. She felt much after saying that.

"That's just it…I'm not." Donna wanted to say she knew it, but realized this would be the worst moment to say anything like that. Instead, she let her daughter continue, "Sky and I broke up because-" Sophie didn't have a chance to finish, because a figure ran up the steps calling her name.

"Sophie!" The figure shouted.

"Sky?" Sophie turned around, she recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Sophie." Said the figure again. He came closer and it was Sky. Donna felt as though she should leave the two alone, but her feet wouldn't budge. Sophie wasn't so sure what to do either. As Sky came closer to her, she felt anger, happiness, sadness, and so many other feelings. Finally, she was able to get her voice back.

"What are you doing here?" She had the sudden urge to hit him, but didn't.

"I realized how much of an idiot I was," he ignored Sophie's angry tone and stepped closer to her, "and how I can't live without you."

"Am I really suppose to believe that?" She screamed and felt tears slid down her cheeks. Donna wanted to rush to her daughter, but her feet still did not move. "When I said I wanted to go to collage-"

"You want to go to collage!" Donna let out with slight happiness. Sky and Sophie looked at her, "Sorry." She shut her mouth and Sophie continued.

"After I said I wanted to go to collage you just ran out the door!" Sophie stepped back from Sky.

"Only because I thought I didn't find who I am yet. But, as soon as I walked out that door, I did realize who I am. I'm in love with a beautiful women that has turned my life around and I don't want to be with anyone else but her." Sky took out the diamond ring he gave her over a year ago, "Please forgive me? I'll do anything. I'll get a good job, we'll move close to whichever school you want to go to, and live our lives together."

"Damn it Sky, you destroyed me. I can't live without you, but how do I know that you won't do something like this again?" Sophie really wanted to say _'Of course, I love you so much'_ but she knew she had to stand her ground.

"Like I said, I was an idiot. I learned from what happened and it will never happen again, ever." Sophie thought for a moment. She did love Sky, she does love Sky. And after these two days, she realized how much she missed him. Sophie knew exactly what to tell him.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." Sky came closer and gave her a hug, happy that Sophie was at least not angry with him anymore.

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't have just sprang the idea of going to collage on you. I should have asked what you thought first." Sophie let Sky put his arms around her and she felt as if she was safe with him near her.

"I do forgive you." Sky still didn't think any of this was her fault, but decided the best thing to do was to go along with it.

"I forgive you too." Sophie smiled and gave Sky a kiss. He placed the ring on her finger and she looked at him and then the ring, "I'll never take this off again." Donna was able to move again and ran up to Sophie and Sky.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" She gave them both hugs, "Come on, everyone will want to see you Sky." She dragged them back to the party and to the table. Everyone wondered what happened and where Sky came from. In a few minutes, everything was explained, forgiven, and Sky met Sam's sons.

"Sophie," Sky turned to his fiancée, "Shall we dance?"

"Absolutely," She walked hand in hand with Sky to the dance floor. A slow song started and they began to dance in each other's arms. It wasn't too before everyone was dancing. Harry was with the guy he had meet the other day; John.

"Are you saying you're a third of this girl's dad?" John asked a bit surprised and confused..

"Yep." Harry laughed, "Odd, I know."

"No, really it's kind of neat." John admitted.

Tanya leaned her head against Dan's shoulder. There was no space between them, their bodies pressed together as they slowly moved with the song.

"I think you should know, I might have had some plastic surgery…and I'm fifty three," Tanya remembered their small conversation earlier.

"I could tell you had something done." Dan admitted, "I do think you would have been just as beautiful without it."

"Damn, I'm lucky," Tanya laughed to herself.

Rosie was dancing with Bill. She couldn't help but think about everything that happened to her this past year.

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Asked Bill, he was thinking about what happened this past year too.

"Yah, I was telling you to leave Sophie's party after dancing on a stage in spandex." Rosie laughed. Bill laughed with her.

"That's not how I remember it," Said Bill, "I just remember seeing a gorgeous women talking to me as I stared at her beauty."

"You're full of it," Rosie let out a smile and gave Bill a kiss.

Sophie put her hands around Sky's neck. They kept kissing as they danced.

"I'm so sorry," Sky told Sophie for the hundredth time.

"You'll be sorry if you don't stop telling me that." She kissed him again, only happy to be able to be near him.

"But I am."

"I said stop it!" Sophie playfully whacked him.

"I can't." He told her, "I love you so much and to know that I hurt your feelings, it's unbearable."

"Just be happy that it didn't take you twenty one years to come back to me like Sam and mom." Sophie laughed and Sky dipped her.

Donna was with Sam. He looked into his wife's eyes…or at least tried to. She was looking around at all the other couples.

"Can you believe this?" Donna asked Sam, "all the things that happened this year? Sophie and Sky where on the verge of never speaking to each other again and look at them know! They can't be separated. Bill and Rosie are getting married which is wonderful, because I think they both thought they were never going to find someone until they found each other. It looks like Harry is hitting it off. I always hoped that he would end up with someone, seeing as he works nonstop it's like he never has time for a relationship. And Tanya is really hitting it off with your brother, maybe we're looking at lucky husband number four!"

"And how about that one couple," Sam interrupted, "the two love birds that have been married for what, a year now? Those too are wonderful together, if only the man's wife would notice her husband every now and then." Donna knew he was talking about them.

"I know I haven't been the best wife lately and I'm sorry." Donna apologized with a kiss, "even though I was right about Sophie." Donna smiled to herself for getting to say that aloud.

"Yes you where," Sam admitted.

"Honey," Donna became serious, "I love you. I know these few days didn't go as either of us planned, but I'm here know and we can…start over."

"That's fine by me." Sam kissed Donna, "These have been two…hectic days."

"I can't agree more," Said Donna, "Our Unforgettable Anniversary?"

The End

(told ya it was corny)


	21. epilogue

A/N: To tell the truth, I sort of forgot about this! Then one day I was deleting a ton of documents and I found it. I quickly edited it and here it is. Sorry I didn't get to it sooner. Please tell me what you think!

"What time is it?" Donna yawned when she woke-up in Sam's arms. He didn't answer; Donna looked up to find him fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. Donna stretched her way out of Sam's arms and left to take a shower. She came out of the bathroom in ten minutes, wrapped in a towel, and found Sam already up. He had dressed and was buttoning up his shirt when Donna came in.

"Morning," He gave Donna a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," Donna went to get changed.

"So, the girls are leaving today?" Said asked as he fixed his hair.

"Yah," Donna sighed as she put on her underwear and matching bra, "At ten."

"Maybe we should have them come up again soon?" Sam knew how much Rosie and Tanya meant to Donna.

"Maybe," She through on her white t-shirt and overalls, "I'm going to see where they are." Donna put on her shoes and left to the guest room Tanya and Rosie were sharing, only to find it completely empty when she went inside. Donna was about to leave, when she met up with Tanya.

***

Tanya woke-up on her stomach with a slight hang over, nothing more but a head ache. She looked over at the alarm clock, it was almost nine a.m. Tanya closed her eyes again and rolled on her back, she didn't want to get up just yet, for some reason Tanya was exhausted. It didn't occur to her why she was so tired, until she heard snoring next to her and realized she was completely naked. It wasn't a big surprise to her when Tanya saw it was Dan at her left.

"So much for going to fast," Tanya said to herself as she sat up. She started to remember all the events that took place last night. They talked more, she learned all about him, danced more, and drank more…much more. She said something about getting tired and he walked her to her room, but somehow they ended up in his room. The thing is, she found Dan different than the rest of her husbands or any man she dated. He kept asking if she really wanted to spend the night with him and even though she would say yes, he would worry. There wasn't any regret in her mind about being with Dan last night.

Tanya stood up and searched the floor for her underwear. She put them on with Dan's shirt he had on last night. After buttoning it up, Tanya went back to the bed and rested her head on Dan's shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"I thought you were asleep," Tanya didn't move, she just closed her eyes.

"I was." He kissed her on the forehead. Dan had really cared for Tanya and they haven't even known each other for a day. He couldn't help falling for her. She seemed much different than his ex-wife. She really listened last night and he couldn't help himself.

"I'm leaving in an hour." She thought aloud.

"Me too." Dan sighed, he could have stayed like this all day, "Maybe we can see each other again in London?" Dan had remembered her saying that she lived there and his practice was only a few miles away.

"I'd love that," Tanya stood up and slipped of Dan's shirt, "I better go and pack," Tanya picked up her dress from last night and put it on.

"Me too," Dan sat up. Tanya gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving out the door. When she closed the door behind her, Max and James were coming out of the room they shared. They looked at Tanya a bit perplexed. She wasn't embarrassed at all, on the contrary, she smiled at the two men.

"Morning boys," Tanya said before going down the stairs to her and Rosie's room. But, before she got to thgot to the room, Tanya heard one of the guys say something to their brother.

"Go Uncle Dan." She couldn't help laugh a bit. Tanya opened the door to her room, only to find Donna on the other side, about to leave.

"So where were you last night?" Asked Donna, but she had an idea.

"Nowhere," Tanya came into the room, "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you guys," Donna sat down on the bed, "But when I came in, nobody was here."

"Really?" Tanya wondered where Rosie could have been. She grabbed some clothing from a drawer and went into the bathroom to change.

"And how was your night with Dan?" Donna asked, wondering if her trick would work on Tanya.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tanya knew Donna was trying to get her to say she slept with Dan last night, but it wasn't going to work on her.

"Oh, come on." Donna was dying to know what happened, "you have to tell me."

"Well," Tanya came out of the bathroom in a summer dress that looked very expensive, "All right."

"So…?" Asked Donna after Tanya didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Dan Carmichael is probably the best lover I've every had," Tanya couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, "It was fantastic!"

"Are we looking at lucky number four?" Asked Donna. Tanya sat down next to her friend.

"Like I always say, you never know." Tanya continued with her story of last night's events, "I don't really understand it. Dan is so different. This may sound odd, but there was just this immediate attraction. I feel like a teenager!"

"I know what you mean," Sam had the same affect on Donna.

"But, forget about me, where is our Hermit?" Tanya asked, Donna knew that she meant Rosie.

"I think we both know that," Donna was talking about Rosie being with Bill.

"That's twice now," Tanya laughed, "I wonder where they go. We know Harry's on the boat and they probably thought I was here."

"Why? Do you want to go looking for them?" Donna teased.

"God, no." Tanya laughed. She stood up and got her suit case from under the bed, "I didn't even start to pack." Tanya started placing her clothes in the bag.

"You'll have plenty of time," Then Donna asked one more time, "Where could Rosie be?"

***

Rosie and Bill had snuggled under a blanket on the beach. They had stayed there all night, only talking. She liked being able to talk to him about anything and did. The only bad thing about it was that they would be up all hours of the night talking to each other instead of getting any sleep. Once the sun had been up for a while, Rosie wondered if she should be getting ready to leave.

"I better get packing," Rosie said to Bill as she started to get up.

"One last kiss?" Bill asked.

"Fine, but then I really do need to get ready," Rosie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left. He smiled to himself as he stood up too and headed to the boat.

Rosie got to her room and saw Donna and Tanya packing up.

"Well, well, well," Tanya folded her arms like she was Rosie's mother and Donna only smiled.

"What?" Rosie asked, "All we did was talk." Then she wondered why she had to defend herself.

"I bet," Tanya rolled her eyes and went back to packing.

"Look who's talking. How did it go with Dan?" Tanya shot up and looked at Rosie wondering how she knew.

"I don't know what your talking about," Tanya replied.

"Honey, I saw you going up stairs with him before leaving the party. I'm not that stupid." Rosie started packing herself.

"Nobody wants to know about my night?" Donna asked in a childish tone.

"Sweetie, your married. Nobody cares," Tanya laughed and Rosie joined in.

"I thought as much," Donna smiled.

The three continued packing until everything was stuffed inside their bags. They headed down to the dock to see Sam there with his family talking to Bill and Harry.

"How can it take you almost an hour to pack?" Bill asked as he took Rosie and Tanya's things.

"We needed to stuff everything Tanya owns in that small bag," Rosie joked. Bill put the things on the boat then came back to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys!" Donna hugged her two friends tightly.

"We'll miss you too," Tanya hugged back.

"Remember to call me when you get home," Donna finally let go of his friends.

"Yes mother," Rosie laughed, "And we'll write to you everyday." Donna rolled her eyes and went over to Bill.

"Remember to take care of her," Donna meant Rosie.

"Ok," Bill was about to hug Donna, but she wasn't done talking.

"Because if you don't I can hurt you," Donna joked in a serious tone.

"Ok," Bill repeated, again, and was about to hug Donna when she interrupted...again.

"And make sure I get every detail of the wedding," Said Donna.

"I don't think this list is going to end," Bill laughed. Donna smiled and gave him a hug. She turned to Harry.

"You better be coming here soon too," Donna pointed out.

"I think I will be," Harry gave Donna a hug and she went over to Dan, Max, and James.

"Why can't you guys stay longer?" She complained, "I only just met you."

"Work," Dan only need to answer her with that one word, "But I know I'll never forget this place," He looked over at Tanya, "I hope to come back sometime."

Donna gave them all hugs and said goodbye to everyone one once again. They all got onto Bill's boat and slowly disappeared into the horizon. Sam put his arms around Donna and she leaned against his chest. They stayed there for a few minutes and then headed back to the villa; back to work.


End file.
